


Животное

by KP_and_her_fics



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KP_and_her_fics/pseuds/KP_and_her_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Невилл, по мнению бабушки, очень странно себя ведёт</p>
            </blockquote>





	Животное

**Author's Note:**

> Фик посвящён одному из переводческих ляпов: в самом первом издании "Гарри Поттера" Тревор был черепашкой. Написано на ЗФБ-2016 для команды Невилла Лонгботтома.

— Минерва, ты не могла бы зайти к нам сегодня? — Августа выглядела чуть смущённой, и из этого профессор Макгонагалл заключила, что речь пойдёт о Невилле. Августа всегда немного стеснялась внука — неуклюжего, плохо владеющего магией и всё забывающего; так не похожего на Фрэнка.

Впрочем, Минерва помнила, что когда Фрэнк был маленьким, миссис Лонгботтом стеснялась и его — слишком низкорослого, поздно начавшего говорить и не обладавшего никакими талантами, даже самыми ничтожными. Августа всегда была чересчур требовательна.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Минерва, на всякий случай приготовившись к монологу о том, что в определённом возрасте все дети ведут себя странно.

— Понимаешь, он хочет взять с собой в Хогвартс Тревора.

— Тревора?

— Ну да, свою черепашку. Я говорю ему, что по правилам можно брать с собой крысу, кота или сову, но он ничего не хочет слушать...

— Августа, ты же знаешь, что правило не строгое и черепашка вполне допустима. Нет ничего такого, если Невилл её возьмёт.

— Я знаю, Минерва. Но я не хочу, чтобы мой внук был каким-то... особенным. Для меня это важно, не надо делать ему каких-то послаблений. Есть правило, он должен понять, что иногда придётся делать то, что ему не по нраву.

«Да он всё время делает то, что ему не по нраву, я что, тебя не знаю?» — подумала профессор Макгонагалл, но вслух не сказала ничего. Идеи старой подруги по поводу воспитания детей казались ей весьма старомодными, но объяснить это Железной Августе не смог бы и сам Мерлин.

— Хорошо, я зайду, — кивнула она наконец. — Завтра вечером, хорошо?

— Да, спасибо тебе большое, — облегчённо сказала Августа.

Невысказанное привычно повисло между ними. Минерва знала, что Августа боится за распределение. Для неё было отчаянно важно, чтобы Невилл учился в Гриффиндоре — это была часть её плана по воспитанию мальчика достойным отца. Но ей всё время казалось, что внук недостаточно смел и решителен для Гриффиндора, и это тревожило Железную Августу. Только почему-то она считала неправильным делиться своими страхами с деканом Гриффиндора, а больше ей было некому пожаловаться.

Минерва не придавала всему этому такого уж значения, хотя, конечно, ей было приятно видеть под красно-золотыми знамёнами студентов, способных прославить её факультет. Но что с того, если сын её подруги или дочь однокурсника попадут в Хаффлпафф, Рейвенкло или Слизерин? Люди должны учиться там, где им комфортно, а с достойными соперниками и Гриффиндору полезно посоревноваться. Но Августа... Для неё всё было иначе. Для неё существовал правильный ход вещей, которого следовало придерживаться.

Минерва не любила, когда её втягивали во всё это, но так или иначе скоро она окажется вовлечённой в судьбу Невилла Лонгботтома, ведь первое сентября не за горами. А значит, пора посмотреть, с кем ей придётся иметь дело.

Августа встретила её, ещё более взволнованная, чем накануне.

— Понимаешь, — горячо шептала она, пока Минерва не прошла в гостиную, — он постоянно твердит: моего Тревора возьмут! Моего Тревора пустят! Меня это очень беспокоит, ума не приложу, откуда он набрался таких мыслей, будто бы для него обязательно сделают исключение.

— Ты зря так волнуешься, — ровным голосом отвечала Минерва, — наверняка всё объясняется как-нибудь очень просто, а ты нагнетаешь ужасы на ровном месте, как всегда. Пусти меня к нему, я всё выясню. И не подслушивай!

— Вот уж никогда!.. — Августа вздёрнула подбородок, но всё же — Минерва заметила! — чуть покраснела.

Сущая девчонка! Как будто и не было всех этих лет.

Невилл ждал её. Сидел за столом прямо, будто палку проглотил, и смотрел на скатерть.

— Здравствуйте, профессор Макгонагалл, — сказал он, на миг подняв на неё взгляд.

— Здравствуй, Невилл. — Она присела рядом. — Твоя бабушка сказала, у тебя есть какая-то особенная черепашка?

— Да, профессор. Бабушка на самом деле не знает... Мне нужна ваша помощь, чтобы её успокоить.

— Вот как? — Минерва посмотрела на Невилла с интересом. — Что ж, рассказывай.

Он вздохнул и начал говорить.

— Понимаете, я на самом деле читал этот параграф в правилах. Там написано, что не вызовут замечаний также ящерицы, жабы и вороны, а помимо этого, по согласованию с преподавателями можно провозить и других животных, я правильно запомнил?

— Да, совершенно правильно.

— Ну вот. Тревор на самом деле жаба, понимаете, профессор?

Невилл снова посмотрел Минерве в глаза. Она не понимала. Он снова вздохнул.

— Бабушка... не любит жаб. Она ни за что не согласилась бы, чтобы Тревор остался со мной. А он был такой... такой... Он был совсем один, я не мог его бросить! — вдруг выпалил Невилл. — Но бабушка... Я нёс его домой и думал, что сделать, чтобы он смог жить у нас. И... оно само получилось.

— Что получилось?

— Тревор стал черепашкой. Трансфигурировался. Сам. Ну то есть я понимаю, это не он, это я... Моя неконтролируемая магия. Она ведь пытается выполнять мои желания, если они... важные. Или если это надо, чтобы выжить. Это было надо Тревору. Чтобы выжить, наверное. Вот она и...

Минерва не знала, что ответить. А Невилл посмотрел на неё взволнованно и почти требовательно:

— Вы же можете превратить его обратно, правда, профессор? Ему же, наверное, плохо быть черепашкой, он же жаба на самом деле!

— Конечно, — кивнула Минерва. — Но как же быть с бабушкой?

— Я думаю, ей придётся... понять, — Невилл осторожно выбирал слова, но был вполне решителен. — Мы с Тревором несколько лет старались сделать ей хорошо, она привыкла к нему... Я думаю, сейчас ей будет легче принять, что он на самом деле жаба. И потом, ей ведь придётся совсем немного времени с ним проводить, только на каникулах. Как вы думаете?

Минерва медленно кивнула.

— Пожалуй, ты прав. Ей придётся привыкнуть. В конце концов, это не только её дом, а ещё и твой.

— И Тревора немножко, — добавил Невилл.

— Да, и Тревора, конечно. Я поговорю с ней, успокою её, хорошо?

— Да, пожалуйста, — кажется, Невилл был несказанно рад предложению Минервы. — Вы же подруги, она вам поверит.

Минерву привычно царапнула мысль о том, что Железная Августа доверяет ей больше, чем собственной семье. Что ж, так было всегда. С чего бы женщине меняться на старости лет?

Она тепло попрощалась с Невиллом, но на душе было неспокойно. Вернуть его жабе истинный облик она, конечно, сможет. Но сколько могучих волшебников понадобятся, чтобы вернуть Невиллу его самого? И сколько времени займут эти чары?

«Надеюсь, семи лет хватит», — пробормотала Минерва Макгонагалл и решительно отправилась к Августе.


End file.
